Haiku Time!
by avrilkitties
Summary: Remember that time in The Titan's Curse when Apollo said that when Percy comes back,he wants a haiku about his journey?   Well so does Apollo and he wants his haiku! First story please read! CC and flames are accepted. NOW BELONGS TO HIKER WRITER!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everybody! This is my first story ever so please review and don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong with my story!**

Apollo POV:

I was using my awesome godly powers one day and I was looking at my past.I stopped when I got to one of me and Uncle P.'s kid, Percy Jackson,in some car thingamajig and I was telling him: "Get some sleep! And when you return, I expect a good haiku about your journey!" That's when I decided to go to Camp Half-Blood to see if Percy made that haiku yet.

(At camp) Percy's POV:

I was eating lunch when Apollo suddenly appeared right on top of my table-and my lunch."DUDE!I WAS GONNA EAT THAT!"I yelled at him,obviously mad. I knew that I shouldn't yell at Olympians because of their ability to turn me into a pile of ashes but I was really hungry! "Yeah yeah whatever,"Apollo said,"Anyway,I want a haiku!One about that quest you went on when you guys had to save Artemis!" "Okayyy...Umm..."

_ "We saved Artemis_

_ We also saved Annabeth_

_ Haikus are random!"_

I told him my haiku proudly. It seemed good to me but Apollo didn't seem pleased. He accepted it anyway. "I'll be back..." And with that he left. I forgot that the whole camp was there. The next thing I heard was... "You write poems, Prissy?"

**Sorry it's so short!Please review flames and CC are accepted and if you want to PM me, please do! Please remember that this is my 1st story so hopefully that explains why it isn't so good!**


	2. He's back!

**Hey everybody! It's me again and guess what I brought with me? A NEW CHAPTER! Yay! Anyway,I just realized that I didn't do the disclaimer in the last chapter so...I don't own PJO. Also, I want to thank StarrySea for telling me how to update a new chapter! Thanks! On with the story!**

**Apollo POV:**

I was NOT satisfied with Percy's poem! I mean, the last line was horrible! I told Hermes about it and he said something that made me realize what a genius he is. He said,

"Why don't you just go back and demand another poem?" Wow. How did I not think of that? I guess I said it out loud because I saw Artemis walk by and say,

"Because you're stupid?". Ouch. That one was mean.

"MEANIE!" I yelled at her, even though I knew that 'meanie' isn't a word **(AN: is it?)**. She smirked and walked away. I frowned and went to Camp Half-Blood.

**(At camp still Apollo's POV)**

I arrived at camp and looked around for Percy. I finally found him sparring with Clarisse, a kid from the Ares cabin. After about five minutes of almost killing each other just about 5 billion times, Percy won, his sword at Clarisse's neck. She spat on the ground.

"You got lucky, punk!" She yelled and she went away. He turned around and saw me.

"Um... What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Your last haiku wasn't so good so I want another one!" I told him, hoping for a better poem this time.

"Okay...let me think for a second...ummm...I got it! I think." He said his poem,

"We saved some people

And the Olympians, too

Quests are so not fun"

**Percy POV:**

Ugh, he's back again! He wanted another poem so I thought for a minute or two then I recited my poem. He still didn't looks satisfied. He simply left in a flash without saying anything.

**Sorry that Percy is a bit OOC and his part is so short! I literally got grounded like two seconds ago so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. Sorry! Review!**


	3. AN

Hey everyone! I know that you've been waiting for a long time for me to update but this is an authors note!

I REALLY NEED SOMEONE TO ADOPT THIS STORY PLEASE! IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS OR PM ME!


	4. AN 2

Hey everybody! I just want to say that now this story is Hiker Writer's story! He/she adopted this story. I'm putting her/him on my fave authors list for a while so you guys can go to her profile page to get it! Just so you know, I'm not sure when she'll start updating.


End file.
